The Vanities
by Queen Of Gabb 488
Summary: Sequel to A Different Time and Place. The series continues focusing on the war between Paige's wishes and desires, as she fights to find a common ground between being a wife, witch-whitelighter, and social worker.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm continuing my A Different Time and Place series with the story about Paige and Henry's continuing romance. I have hopefully learned my lesson from the last story and will try not to involve season long story arcs that will take control over my writing...unfortunately, this may mean less twists.

_Hello world, Hope you're listening. Forgive me if I'm young, for speaking out of turn; There's someone I've been missing. I think that they could be the better half of me. They're in the wrong place trying to make it right but I'm tired of justifying, so I say you'll…_

"Henry, come home," Paige pleaded into her phone. He was refusing to pick up and his voicemail was the only way for her to pass along the message, as well as hear his voice. Two months ago they had been happy. Hell, two days ago they had been happy.

She threw herself onto his couch and wrapped her arms around a pillow. She sniffed it and cried a little as she finally got to smell his aftershave again. Paige had been a wreck for the past two days, ever since the fight had happened. Luckily enough for her there were demon attacks and so far she hadn't had to go back to the manor where her sisters would interrogate her when they saw her puffy red eyes.

Two days ago Henry had asked her to marry him, and two days ago Paige had taken a step back from him rather than running towards him.

_Come home, Come home, 'cause I've been waiting for you for so long, for so long, And right now there's a war between the vanities but all I see is you and me. The fight for you is all I've ever known. So come home.  
_He was the other half of her, she knew that. Paige also knew that he had come along at the wrong time. In her heart she knew that she loved him and only him. There had and could be other men that she had cared for deeply, but he was the one she was made for.

Unfortunately this wasn't a war her heart could fight, because ultimately her heart realized that Paige wasn't ready for this right now. Everything was warring inside her; the things she wanted to accomplish, the things she wanted for herself that would get in her way of achieving those goals. It was making her futile; worthless and useless. Would she dedicate her life to her dream of being a social worker, which she had finally started working towards months earlier when she first met Henry, or should she be a hyphenate witch-whitelighter which would still allow her to help others? Finally, the question she had been asking herself for the past two days; should she commit to being someone's wife?

_I get lost in the beauty of everything I see. The world ain't as half as bad as they paint it to be.  
If all the sons, if all the daughters stopped to take it in, well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin. It might start now...Yeah, well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud. Until then…  
_

There wasn't enough time in her life to do everything and things would have to be sacrificed. It would be different if she had a few years as a social worker before settling down with Henry and could wait until her children were old enough before leaving at insane hours to help charges in her official capacity as whitelighter. Things were just too screwed up; it wasn't supposed to all happen at once. It would be hard enough trying to focus on two of those three desires but all of them at the same time were impossible.

_Everything I can't be Is everything you should be And that's why I need you here  
Everything I can't be Is everything you should be And that's why I need you here  
So hear this now  
_It seemed like a constant struggle for Paige ever since finding her sisters; what she was, what she could be, and what she couldn't be. She would never be Prue; all knowing big sister with common sense, immense power, and the curse of sacrifice or the gifts of sacrifice's rewards. Paige would never be Piper, whose open heart made her the center of the family, and would certainly never be Phoebe, who could risk everything for love.

But for everything Paige was and hoped to be, as well as for everything she wasn't, Henry had been there with her; the better half of her soul that just never seemed to be complete without him. And even though her body seemed to be screaming at her to run, Paige was tired of trying to justify her own reasons for pushing him away when all she really wanted was him.

Paige grabbed her jacket and keys and ran down four floors of stairs before she hit the street and took off running to a local police bar she knew he went to sometimes. Walking in, she scanned the crowd until she saw the face she had been missing for what seemed like a lifetime. He was there, sitting amongst his friends, with a beer in his hands. Hesitating, she moved forward until she could tap him on the arm. Being able to touch him again was all the proof she needed to know that she was doing the right thing.

"Come home," Paige said.

Henry looked into her eyes and then turned back to his seat, taking a long swig from his mug. Paige's heart broke a little bit, and she remembered what she had said to Prue so many months ago about knowing that Henry was going to be the one to break her heart. She hadn't realized that it was all the walls she had built around her heart that would cause that pain.

"I do," she spit out and saw him turn to catch a look at her from his peripheries. "I will. I love you, Henry. I want to be your wife," she rambled on hoping to undo the damage she had done.

Henry turned to face her, still sitting on his bar stool. "How do I know that you mean it? I've spent our entire relationship fighting to get you to trust me but I can't live this way, Paige."

"I trust you," Paige said. "It's not trust that's my problem, it's…it's being happy. I've never been so happy before, not since my parents died. Then I met my sisters and we had time to bond but you came out like a bat out of hell and I haven't had a solid grip on reality since."

"Paige," Henry said and took a deep breath, unable to go on knowing how much the death of her parents had meant to her.

"I love you, Henry. Please, come home," she begged.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige tossed and turned, leaving her previously comfortable position clutching her fiancé to completely turn away from him. The apartment was quiet except for the oldies softly emanating from her iPod dock that she required in order to fall asleep, and tomorrow was their engagement brunch that Phoebe was hosting in her official capacity as matron of honor.

It had only been two weeks since Paige had agreed to marry Henry and wedding plans were coming together quickly. A time honored tradition, Paige was going to be married in the manor just like Prue, Piper, and Phoebe before her. Piper had already come up with a menu that was to die for, as well as an amazingly quirky cake that screamed Paige. Prue was handling all the details such as the flowers, decorations, and invitations, and all that was left for Paige to do was walk down the aisle.

In the two weeks since their initial blow out, Paige and Henry had taken the time to focus on each other and trying to prepare themselves for the life they were trying to create for them. Decisions they hadn't ever thought about had been made, such as their recent application to become foster parents. Their mutual background as children who were given up for adoption had led them to this decision, and both were hoping that fate would have its way and send them a child that could exist peacefully in their hectic world.

Both knew that it was a risk to bring a child into the magical world. It was their hope that along their way that destiny would step in and bring them magical kids like Paige that needed help, just as fate had introduced her to a young fire starter named Tyler. Still, the decision to become foster parents wasn't the only one they had made. Henry had taken on the role of making sure that their affairs were in order by creating wills which determined what would happen in the case of their untimely deaths; which sister would obtain what belonging, such as the house Henry and Paige had recently put an offer on.

So while Paige was determined to go forward with her life and her love, the weight of these decisions and the stress were taking a toll on her, even while she slept. That night, she dreamt of every single thing that could go wrong, yet surprisingly enough managed to sleep through accidentally back handing Henry in the nose.

* * *

"Oh, my God," Phoebe said welcoming Paige and Henry into her house. "What happened to you?"

"Uh, you know, I'm a klutz," Henry said shyly. "I spilled my beer and Paige only gave me what I deserved," he said to the shocked response of everyone who was already there.

Paige slapped his arm. "Knock it off," she told him. Turning to her sister and Aunt Julie who had overheard her fiancé, Paige explained, "I was having a nightmare and I accidentally smacked him."

"She's lying," Henry joked. "It's spousal abuse!"

"I'll show you abuse," she told him. "Hi, Aunt Julie," she said moving him out of her way as she went to greet her aunt. "I'm so glad that you and Uncle Dave could make it. Where is he?"

"Oh, he went to go watch what he could of the game with Leo, Cole and Andy. He doesn't get to interact with such young people usually, and it makes him feel more youthful."

"Well, I'm glad that we could do that for him," she said smartly.

Paige and the rest of the women caught up as Henry snuck off to watch television with the guys. The meal was breathtakingly satisfying and everyone spoke about whose kids were doing what. Later that afternoon when two year old Wyatt, eighteen month old Melinda, and one year olds Chris and Pearl were put down for their nap, Piper plied everyone with champagne and desert. Toasts were made, jokes laughed at, and some tears shed.

"Paige," Phoebe started, "I wasn't always 'Sadie Sadie Married Lady' the way I may seem now. Once upon a time I caused my fair share of trouble," she said getting cut off by Andy.

"And enough for Piper's and Prue's shares to be completed."

"Yeah, yeah," she said waving a hand and shaking it off. "When we first found out about you I was delighted to not be the youngest anymore, and even more so to know I had a partner in crime. That's what sisters are for after all," Phoebe said with a gleam in her eye. "Meeting Henry, it makes perfect sense why it is that destiny brought you together. He'll make a better partner in crime then I ever did, too."

After Phoebe sat down, Prue stood and moved to a buffet table, opening a drawer. When she faced everybody again she was holding a small wooden box that appeared to have a beautiful rose design carved in.

"Paige, we were never given the chance to grow up with you, we have been given the chance to share our lives with you now. Mom wore these earrings and the necklace on her wedding day, and so have each of us. We would be more than honored if you would wear them when you marry Henry."

Paige opened the box to reveal a beautiful set of pearl and diamond studs, as well as a matching choker. "Thank you," she said before hugging each and every one of her sisters. "Aunt Julie, Uncle Dave; I know that you came out here because you were invited to an engagement brunch, but the truth is Henry and I are getting married today."

Aunt Julie and Uncle Dave turned to one another in shock before standing to hug her. "Oh, my god," Aunt Julie cried. "Is this one of those secret ceremonies like celebrities plan? You know, like Julia Roberts!"

"Just like that," Phoebe said squeezing her little sister in a hug.

"There's just one little thing I have to tell you first," Paige said.

"What's that, sweet pea," Uncle Dave said. "It's not because you're expecting, right?"

"God, no. I'm a witch," she said straight faced and waited for their shock. Instead she was met by hysterical laughing.

* * *

Aunt Julie and Uncle Dave weren't laughing for long. When they realized that Paige was serious they wondered about the influence her newly found sisters were having on her. Sure, the girls and their husbands had seemed nice and all seemed to have stable jobs, but witches? There was just no way.

"I thought, when we came by and we met you're biological family," Uncle Dave began, "that you had really found the real deal, and even though we were sad that you're parents weren't here we were happy you had found family. But Paige, are you even sure that you're related to these people?"

"Uncle Dave—"

"No, Paige. He's right. I mean, have you even had a DNA test to see if it's true? There were no birth certificates or a release of parental rights that leads back to these people. And now you think you're a witch," Aunt Julie laughed.

Aunt Julie and Uncle Dave began bickering and were paying no attention to Paige's attempts to say something, so Paige did the one thing she knew would get their attention and orbed in place.

"Oh, my god. You're a—"

"Witch," Paige said.

"Why are you telling us now," Dave asked. "You've obviously known for quite some time."

"I don't want to have to live in two different worlds," she told them. "It's too time consuming and sooner or later something gets sacrificed. I don't want it to be you. I want to be able to bring my kids to your house for lunch without worrying about you finding out about their powers."

"But why tell us now; why today?"

"Because I'm not exactly getting married by a minister," Paige answered.

Just then Prue, Piper and Phoebe walked into Phoebe's living room where Paige and her relatives were trying to reach some kind of understanding. "We just wanted to let you know that the decorations have been finished for your wedding and we're ready whenever you are. We're going to get ready next door at the manor, and our husbands will escort you over when the wedding is about to begin."

"Don't be alarmed by the ceremony," Piper told Paige and her aunt and uncle. "We've arranged some surprises."

Paige looked from her aunt and uncle to her sisters. "I'm ready," she said and Phoebe took her next door to change.

* * *

Prue stepped forward to Julie and Dave. "I know that this all sounds crazy. The entire idea of magic being real can be a lot to handle, but there are some truly wonderful things that we get to do because of it," she told them.

"Like what," Dave asked.

"Would you like to see?" Prue walked them into the conservatory that had a beautiful altar arranged, as well as the same four round tables from brunch. Their linens and china had been changed, but the biggest mystery in the room was a circle of candles that Prue and Piper lit.

"Hear these words; hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide," they said and Penny and Patricia Halliwell appeared in their ghostly forms.

Stepping out, Patty hugged her daughters and turned to their guests. "Hello, I'm Paige's biological mother," she said introducing herself. "Oh, and this is my mother, Penny," she said after Grams guffawed her.

"Nice to meet you," Penny said. "Um, girls, are you going to be wearing that for the ceremony?"

"No, Grams," Piper said. "We did, however, want to greet all the guests before we begin the ritual. Prue, are you ready?"

Prue and Piper joined hands and repeated the spell again to reveal Paige's parents. They took form and crossed the barrier as Piper instructed.

"Are you for real," Dave asked. "You're really here?"

"Only for today," Mr. Matthews explained. "I don't know how she did it, but Prue arranged everything."

"Um, we're going to go help Phoebe and Paige get ready," Prue said. "Why don't you all relax and talk. We'll let you know when we need you, Mr. Matthews."

Paige was upstairs in Prue's room, her hair and makeup already done and her mother's earrings and necklace in place. Paige hadn't had time to find a dress but her sisters had assured her that they had the perfect dress. As much as she was pleased to honor Patty, Paige felt a little sad as she thought she would be wearing the same dress that her sister and mother had worn. She had always imagined this fantastic, old fashioned lace and vintage dress that belonged to a different era. Still, she would wear the dress and be grateful that her sisters wanted her too.

Phoebe, Piper and Prue walked in, each wearing a vintage style dress. Prue was dressed in a magnificent blue dress with a plunging v-neck and off the shoulder straps that overlapped right under her bust and bloomed into a full skirt that came mid-calf with her hair pulled back into a sophisticated chignon.

Phoebe was wearing a deep, dusty rose silk chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline and a pleated mesh detail trimming it. Her skirt was similar in shape and length to Prue's, while Piper wore a vintage cocktail dress in lilac and coal gray with a pair of dark purple suede pumps with a peek-a-boo toe.

"Are you ready for your dress," Piper asked and Paige just nodded. Prue walked over to the bed where her camera equipment was. She started taken candid snapshots of her youngest sister's big day.

Phoebe went to the bed, and leaning down, pulled a big white box and placed it on the bed. Opening it, Phoebe pulled out the dress to show a surprised Paige.

"That's my mother's dress," Paige said and held a hand over her mouth. Tears threatened to ruin her makeup.

"Your Aunt Julie had it. I went by her place last week to get it," Phoebe said.

"And you kept it a secret," Paige joked through her tears.

"Anything for you," Pheebs said. "You like it, right?"

"It's perfect. It was originally my Nana's dress and she gave it to my mom to get married in. Thank you," Paige said.

Minutes later, after Prue and Piper had left her with Phoebe, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Paige yelled. She was applying more blush to her cheeks and stopped when she saw him in the vanity. "Dad?"

"Hey kiddo, have any plans for today?"

* * *

Downstairs, Patty and Mrs. Matthews were sitting at the table designated for the parents of the bride. Penny was off making small changes to what she saw as flaws in the altar and Julie and Dave were sitting off to themselves as they took in everything that had happened so far that day.

"I'm glad to finally meet you," Patty said. "I've always been grateful to you for making Paige your daughter."

Mrs. Matthews blinked away a glistening tear. "I've always tried not to think of the pain a woman goes through when giving up a child, because I didn't want to taint the happiness I felt at the gift I was given. Thoughts would pop up from time to time; questions about why Paige had to be given up. I'm sadder for you now, knowing that you already knew what it felt like to be a mother and you had no choice but to turn her care over. But I like to think that the happiness I had with her is a little piece of your happiness."

Patty reached her hand out to cover the other woman's. "I've always watched over her; over you. You're a big part of my happiness," she said and the two mothers shared a moment of peace and understanding.

* * *

Henry stood at the altar with Andy as his best man, and Leo and Cole as his groomsman. He heard the violin music start; saw the girls sashay in, and finally saw his bride being walked down the aisle. Nothing had ever felt so right in his life as it did the moment he saw her in that dress.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige sat at her work desk handling papers and trying to concentrate on work. It had only been a month since getting married and she felt like a completely different person. She knew—that at the end of the day—she wanted to be Henry's wife and the mother of his children. What she didn't know was if that was more important than what she wanted for herself.

Enlightenment had never seemed to be an issue with her. Paige had always known who she was…up until now. The pieces didn't seem to fit anymore, despite her recent attempts to unite her past and present, and she struggled everyday with the questions that ran through her mind. Was being a wife more important than her calling? Did her magical destiny over ride her mortal wishes?

Living with Henry before had shown her that marriage wasn't so different, yet knowing that there was a legal contract keeping her tied down was causing her to spook like a wild horse. It had been hard enough splitting her focus when she first found out about her powers and somehow she was managing to juggle being a witch with work, but in the weeks since she had taken the plunge Paige had felt fatigued at all the running around. Independence had always been Paige's safety blanket and now she felt as if it had been ripped away from her clutching hands.

Just then, Paige's boss appeared with a young teen aged girl. "Paige, I would like you to meet your newest charge," he said and handed her a thick file. "This is her information. You can go over it as you speak and get to know her." Mr. Cowen excused himself and the girl walked in while avoiding eye contact; sitting in the only other chair in the tight cubicle.

"I'm Paige Mitchell," she said almost choking on her married named. "And you must be," she said taking a moment to look in the file, "Billie Jenkins?"

* * *

Paige ushered the girl into her apartment. Throwing the keys down on a small table, she checked the answering machine to see if Henry had left any messages. Billie threw down her backpack and duffle bag, falling onto the couch and putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"Um, Billie. You do understand the weight of this situation, right? Your parents didn't seemed please with your intentions."

"They don't really care," Billie said with a blank look and a sad shrug of her shoulders. "They haven't cared in a long time." She got up and started checking out the apartment. "Do you have any soda?"

"Cans are in the fridge," Paige told her. "Why do you think your parents don't care? They seemed upset at your request for a social worker and your legal proceedings for emancipation; they wouldn't have been so sad if they weren't upset."

"Sure, they're upset that they're losing another daughter. They're just not upset about it being me," she said snagging a cola and popping the top.

"What do you mean, 'another daughter'," Paige asked digging out the case file.

Billie was caught off guard, not realizing either what she had said or the fact that Paige had picked up on it. "It's nothing."

"It's not 'nothing'," Paige said. "You had an older sister; a Christy Jenkins," she read off a sheet. "She disappeared when you were a little girl. Is that where you think the neglect stems from?"

"They were never the same after that," a fifteen year old Billie said.

Just then Henry walked in, carrying two pizza boxes and a bottle of root beer. Billie clammed up; standing, she reached for her bags. "Where's the spare?"

"First door on the right," Paige said and walked up to her husband, kissing him.

"Everything okay? I picked up pizza for you guys."

"Everythings' gonna be fine," Paige said and leaned into him. "But I think I have some work to do with that one."

* * *

"So you want to take her in," Henry asked later that night as the couple lay side by side.

"She's not going to be able to be emancipated. Her parents provide a safe home environment and everything she could possibly ever want. Besides which, Billie doesn't have a job; has no savings, or any confirmed living arrangements. What I could do is ask that she be placed in our care, and that her parents be granted visitation rights and progress reports on her well being."

"Is neglect the only reason why she was given a social worker? Without proof they may be able to reverse her standing in the system and she might very well end back at home with them," Henry told her.

"Billie has some small time infringements stemming from truancy, shoplifting and vandals over the past year. I think if I sit down with the parents and we discuss it there's a possibility of agreeing to an arrangement that works in everyone's favor—"

Billie yelled from the guest room and a loud thud vibrated through the apartment. Henry reached for his gun and Paige yelled at him to stay put. Running to the fifteen year old, Paige opened the door and saw Billie throw a demon clear across the room before he shimmered out.

"Paige," Billie said scared that her secret was out.

"You're a witch," a stunned Paige exclaimed.

* * *

Paige orbed back into the apartment where Henry was asleep on the couch. She had been taken by Leo to go see the elders, whom had informed Paige that Billie was her new charge and that she could expect future charges to appear through her job. It was their way of decreasing the demands on Paige as well as making it easier for her to be more had been given little information and the elders wanted her to gain Billie's trust and learn the truth about her past. Still, that meant having to confront Billie's parents which would require meeting outside of social services to avoid exposure. It was about one in the morning and as Paige orbed her husband to bed, she felt as if maybe the pieces were finally starting to come together.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here I am again, introducing another heavy plot I really didn't want to…I don't know why these ideas enter my brain or why it is that I'm unable to say no. I sit here, writing and think, 'oh, that would make a great twist'. I need some common sense.

* * *

Paige led Billy into the manor with a firm grip on the teenager's upper forearm. It was raining in sheets outside and they had managed to avoid most of the rain with Paige's umbrella. Throwing her keys down on the table, she clacked over to the kitchen and back to the foyer after finding it unoccupied.

"They're probably upstairs," she said. "We have an attic that we use as an altar room," she explained as she ushered Billy up the stairs. "Most of your lessons will be there, like mine were."

"What do you mean by lessons?"

"You said that your powers were unleashed around the time of your grandma's death, right? Well, she probably bound your powers but when she passed on the binding wore off. Being a witch is a lot more than having powers and my sisters are going to help teach you everything you could ever need to know."

Climbing the final steps, Paige reached the threshold to the attic and saw her sisters standing at different parts readying for the arrival of Paige's new charge. Paige unbuttoned her double breasted blazer and threw it on Aunt Pearl's couch. "Hey guys," she said announcing her arrival. "What's going on?" Prue was the first one to answer in her capacity as eldest sister and de facto team leader.

"We've set up stations for Billy's lessons," she said smiling at the girl hidden behind Paige. "Piper will be teaching potions, Phoebe will be going over spell writing, I will help Billy gain control over her telekinesis, and both Phoebe and I will teach self-defense," she said pointing to a hideous mechanical structure Phoebe had purchased years earlier. "Leo has offered to go over battle strategy."

"Leo," Billy asked.

"My husband," Piper said stepping forward. "He's also a whitelighter like Paige, but he's been around for much longer and has a lot of experience."

"What's Paige going to teach me, then?"

"I am going to teach you about all of the different types of demons out there with a guest lecturer from Phoebe's husband, Cole. He's our resident demon expert," she explained, "but he works as a lawyer so he can't make all of your lessons."

"How long is it going to take me to learn all of this stuff? I mean, I have to learn fast, right?"

"Slow down," Paige said. "Besides the fact that you have school which is going to keep you busy," she said and was met by a groan, "you're also only a kid. There will be no demon fighting for you until you absolutely need to and with my sisters so close by there won't be a need."

"It's a lot to learn," Prue said, "and we had to rush through a lot of it in order to keep ourselves safe. You've got time and protection that we weren't granted; just be grateful that you still have time to be a kid, alright?"

Billy looked at Prue and nodded. "It is kind of scary and I guess I shouldn't be rushing to get into a fight."

"Besides," Phoebe said stepping in, "there are some ground rules we've decided on and if you don't follow them to a tee then you're going to go on probation and lessons are going to stop."

"What kind of rules," she asked, brows furrowed.

"No cutting classes," Prue said.

"Don't forget I can sense where you are," Paige reminded Billy when she let out a whine.

"Grades are the most important thing," Phoebe said. "I missed a lot of school and when I finally figured out what I wanted to do with myself I had a hard time getting into a good school. You might not get the importance now but it is. Especially since Prue is going to be like a drill sergeant."

"Exactly," Prue said. "Now, I've already picked up a planner. I want you to use it to write down every class assignment and test dates and leave it up here for us. We're going to schedule around these dates so we give you more than enough time to study. I'm not going to distract you with lessons if you have a math test."

"Isn't Paige my foster-mom?"

The sisters laughed. "I might be in charge of you at home, but you are my charge and this is what I'm prescribing. I know you're new to this whole magic thing, but we're the cream of the crop and that kind of makes Prue the queen of our magical realm—"

"Even though she thinks she's the queen of everything," Phoebe joked and received a small shove.

"A warning by the way," Piper added. "The attitude is good for the work you've got in store for you; you'll need that fight when it comes to demons, but it won't work on us so don't try to get around one of us by going to another."

Billy just nodded, realizing that she had met her matches. Suddenly, having parents who weren't interested in your comings and goings sounded a lot better to her than it previously had.

* * *

Paige jogged down the stairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She had let Prue have the first lesson with Billy on how to control her powers and Paige had even stuck around to learn a thing or two. While she had already mastered orbing and her other powers, she was interested in learning the different ways in which they could be used. Prue, a masterful telekinetic, was able to elegantly float a feather in the air as well as forcefully move anything in her path clear across a room into a powerful explosion of pieces.

Still, her eldest sister was creative and had managed to come up with other ways to use her ability. For instance, Prue had shown Billy how to use her ability to apply pressure on a pillow until feathers exploded everywhere and then asked her to imagine the effect on demons. It might not be as effortless Piper's exploding ability but had a similar effect. Prue explained that there were other possibilities they would explore near the end of her training.

Paige had realized the choice to let Prue go first had been good for motivating the young witch. Paige had known that other parts like learning the basics of potion making could be tedious, so giving the young girl a taste of the power and excitement could help motivate her to push through all of the other studies.

Paige was even excited about how her own powers could progress. She had a nice handle on her whitelighter abilities but she wanted to someday be able to summon something without having to call out for it, or to be able to move things like Prue could even if she had to combine it with her orbs. Drinking her water, Paige made a promise to exercise her powers daily as she had done when she first learned of them.

Her phone rang and she picked it up from the island before answering it. "Henry, what's going on," she asked, surprised to get a call from her husband. He had told her earlier that morning that he was going to be working with one of his old parolees on his police academy training.

"I've got a small problem," he told his wife.

"What's that?"

"Your father showed up in my office."

"My dad's dead," Paige said, not understanding.

"No, not your dad. Your father," he said drawing out the last word, and understanding finally came.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," she said hanging up her phone and orbed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Paige walked through the doors of Henry's department and made her way to her husband's office. Walking in, Henry was standing by his desk directly opposite of someone who was sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"Samuel, what are you doing here?"

The other man turned to look at her and rose from his seated position. "I, uh, came to have a talk with your husband over here, but he refused to talk with me alone. I didn't want to disturb you."

"You didn't want to disturb me? Then what exactly is it you wanted to talk to Henry about?"

"Paige, maybe you sit down," Henry suggested. "Let him tell us in his own time," he said in his typical peaceful, calm voice.

"The elders sent me to Henry—"

"Why," she cut in only to receive stern looks from both men.

"Henry is a very special person," Sam said and held a hand up to keep Paige from interrupting. "It may be hard to believe this, but he's actually from a long line of guardians."

"What are guardians," Paige asked at the same time that Henry said, "How do you know? I don't even know my family."

Sam waited for both of them to stop talking before going on. "Henry, the elders have been looking for you for a long time. Your mother, a young woman named Greer Mitchell, didn't know that your father was a guardian who was assigned to watch over her. They became involved and before she learned anything she became pregnant and gave you up for adoption."

"How come she never tried to find me?"

"She did," Samuel told him. "But she had signed a release form of her parental rights and had no way of unsealing the records."

"And my father?"

"A highly regarded guardian named Harrison. He was supposed to watch over your mother and keep her safe but when she got pregnant she left college and flew under the radar. He didn't find her for another seven years and by then she was already in danger."

"From what? If Henry's father is the magical side then why was someone after his mother," Paige asked Sam.

"Long ago— centuries really—a wise wizard entrusted the first guardian with the Akashic Records which are believed to prophesize all of the significant events throughout time."

"Aren't the Akashic Records apart of a museum collection, now? Great job watching over that," Paige snickered.

"Yes, it is a part of a collection, one that is watched over by a team of guardians," Sam said. "Hidden in plain sight. Anyway, from this first guardian came about a society of guardians entrusted with powers they would need to complete their assignments."

"So that would mean that I have powers," Henry inferred.

"Yes, powers that weren't yet activated because you had been missing from the society for almost thirty years. The fact that you still managed to run into the charmed ones means that destiny must still have great things in store for you," Sam told his son-in law.

"But why was Greer being guarded," Paige asked trying to get back on task.

"Because Greer was meant to come in contact with something that was supposed to be guarded until it could be brought to the charmed ones," Sam finished telling them. "What it is we don't know, but when she unknowingly left the safety of the guardians she put herself in danger. When Harrison found her again he managed to lead a higher-level demon directly to her, and she was killed."

"So my mother's dead, but what about Harrison," Henry asked.

"Unaware that you've shown up on the radar; we haven't told him yet. Being with Paige and her sisters must have activated at least one of your powers, which means whatever killed your mother is probably going to come to you soon."

"Yeah, well they have me and my sisters to get through first," Paige said. "How do we train Henry in how to use his powers?"

"You don't. His father does."

* * *

Henry and Paige stood in the foyer holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. They had just arrived after frantically calling a family meeting and none of the sister's had made it as quickly; not surprising since Paige was the only one who could orb.

The questions they were dying to ask faded to the background as they just held each other until one or more of her sisters came home. Paige was worried about how this was taking a toll on her husband and Henry didn't know how to deal with all of the knowledge his father-in law had dropped on him. It was more difficult knowing that he was wanted when he had spent his entire life feeling like he had been carelessly discarded.

Just then, Prue and Billy walked through the door. Because of the truancy issue the sisters had been taking turns dropping her off and picking her up from school. Right as they shut the front door Piper and Leo could be heard bickering as they came from the back of the house. Phoebe was the next to come in, holding a sleeping Pearl in her arms.

"I thought you were bringing her to daycare," Paige asked.

"They called me to come pick her up. Little Ladybug has been sneezing," Phoebe said in her baby voice, "and they didn't want her getting the other kids sick."

"Alright, so attic," Prue asked and everyone started to walk upstairs.

* * *

"Henry," Piper said confused. "Wow, this changes everything. The one mortal in the family isn't so mortal," she pondered and got a light slap from Prue. "What?"

"When does this Harrison guy arrive," Billy asked.

There was a knock on the door and Paige looked out of the attic window to see who it was. "Now," Paige said. "Henry, do you want to come down with me and meet him," she asked her suddenly quiet husband, holding out her hand. He grabbed it and allowed her to pull him behind her until they reached the bottom of the stairs and made it over to the double doors.


	6. Chapter 6

They stood, staring at each other and taking in their mutual resemblance. Henry and Harrison could be twins, the only thing differentiating them being Harrison's graying hair and the difference in their eyes. While they both had the same shaped eyes, Henry's were hazel and his father's blue.

"Would you like to come in," Paige invited the other man and took his jacket once he crossed the threshold. "Why don't we go to the kitchen and I'll make you some coffee; you can talk away from prying ears."

Leading them to the kitchen, Paige could feel the tension rolling off the two men. This was going to make for an interesting evening.

"So, guardians," Paige began, "what kinds of things do you guard?"

Harrison turned to the youngest charmed one and glance back at the son he couldn't stop staring at. "We guard people who have unknowingly stumbled upon magical situations, possessions that hold special powers or significant meaning. We're more like bodyguards especially imbued with powers to more efficiently do our jobs."

"And you were supposed to guard my mother," Henry asked.

"Yes," Harrison confirmed, a sad expression lingering on his face. "One of the council members, a wise oracle, foresaw Greer delivering something to the charmed ones which put her in danger. I was assigned to her to keep her from meeting any harm before she made her delivery."

"And you fell in love with her?" Henry eyes were trained on his father's, trying to understand how things had gone so badly. In another world he might have been raised by his biological parents or had siblings even.

"Yes. Greer was only twenty; I was twenty eight. She was terrified of how I would react and what her parents would have done. She still had no idea of how I had come into her life. Greer decided to give you up for adoption because an unwed mother was still damnable in that day and age. I had nothing of hers to track her with and it was years before I found her again."

"And that's when she was killed," Paige said. "Did you ever find out what demon it was that killed her?"

"No. Whoever it was is well insulated by the demonic hierarchy."

"Would you recognize them if you saw them," Henry asked.

"I would never forget that face," Harrison responded. "Why?"

"You should come upstairs," Paige told him.

* * *

"What is this," Harrison asked and watched Paige open the thick book.

The family had decided to go out for the time being and give Paige and Henry some alone time with Harrison. Piper took Billie back to her place for a potions lesson and Phoebe went back to work, while Prue and Andy took Wyatt and Chris to the park.

"This," Paige explained, "is our family Book of Shadows. All of the witches in our family have added to it over the past three hundred years, and it has entries on hundreds of demons, possibly the one that killed Greer, too."

"So you want me to try and identify him."

"If you can find him then Paige and her sisters can interrogate him and find out what it was that was so important he had to kill Greer over it," Henry told the older man. "You might finally be able to finish your assignment."

"And," Paige added, "you can teach Henry about his powers. What are his powers, by the way?"

"Where should I begin," Harrison asked.

* * *

The next day, the sisters sat around Prue's dining room table with Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and Pearl seated in high chairs and making messes out of their lunches.

"So what are Henry's powers," Prue asked while scooping a spoon into Chris's mouth. The little boy had beautiful red hair and his eyes had started to turn green.

"Well, according to Harrison, Henry's powers are similar to a whitelighters. They can track their charges, though they usually need an object of theirs, and can travel in between molecules in super speed that's so fast they don't even leave a blur. It looks like they literally appear from thin air; no warning like with orbing and shimmering, but unlike blinking. It king of looks as if a rip is made in the air and they just step through. Plus, they can stay invisible once they arrive in case they want to check out the situation first. But, once they're done with an assignment they no longer work with the charge. There's supposed to be super strong and have a kind of intuition in battle but I don't know how that works."

"Sounds pretty amazing," Phoebe said. "Maybe Henry's guardian side will cancel out the whitelighter side and your kids won't be pacifists."

"Have you met Paige," Piper asked. "I don't think there was anyway her kids were ending up as pacifists, anyway."

"Real nice, Piper," Paige said. "Let's just hope Mel takes after her daddy."

"Hey," the eldest interrupted. "We're not gonna start arguing now. Harrison hasn't identified Greer's killer so we still have to track him down."

"How do you suppose we do that," Paige asked.

"Hello," Phoebe said waving her arms above her head. "Psychic – right here."

"So let's go and see if you can get a hit off of Harrison," Prue suggested.

* * *

Henry was having a hard time mastering his sensing power. Harrison had instructed him to pick up an object from the attic and determine which sister it belonged to. Of course, the first item he picked up was actually owned by one of the girls' ancestors and it had triggered a completely different power; a kind of tactile recall. Touching it had allowed him to see a glimpse into the owner's life, and Harrison had explained that people left energy behind through their belongings.

The next item he had picked up was completely different. He had been able to hear their voice without seeing them, and quickly the voice had melded with the sound of their heartbeat; beckoning him closer. He had figured out that he had picked up a bracelet that belonged to Prue from high school. There was an oval pendant with an inscription on the back that read A.T hearts P.H.

Just when Henry was about to pick a different item up the sisters strolled through with a baby on every hip with; Prue carrying Chris and Paige carrying Wyatt. "Hey babe, what's up," he asked his wife.

"We were just feeding the babies and we got to talking about how we couldn't find the demon in the book," Paige told him and Harrison. "There is another way though, if Harrison doesn't mind."

Harrison pursed his forehead and rocked back on his feet. "How," he asked giving the sisters an inquisitive look.

Phoebe stepped forward and guided him to aunt Pearl's couch after placing Pearl in the pack and play the girls kept in the attic. "This won't hurt at all, but you should be warned that it gets a little intense for me. I don't want you to worry or pull away. Okay?" When he nodded Phoebe took his hand and was grabbed by a vision. She pulled away and held a hand to her chest, gasping for air as her sisters tried to soothe her.

"What was it," Prue asked trying to help her little sister regain focus and clarity. "What did you see?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry it's been so long. my computer has been away for two weeks while I anxiously waited to be told if my protection plan was going to authorize a replacement and plus work has been hectic. I will try to update more regularly. Please review. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside.

Phoebe's hand clutched the arm of aunt Pearl's settee so strongly her knuckles turned white. She was still gasping for air as she shook off the effects that the premonition had on her. Turning her head up to look at her eldest sister, Phoebe struggled to gain control over. "It was terrible," Phoebe's voice trembled. Her lips quivered, "He tortured her."

"Who, Phoebe," Paige questioned her.

"Reynar."

"Who is Reynar?"

Prue laid a hand on Paige's shoulder. "He was an upper level demon who led a evil fraternity of elite demons. He was also Cole's mentor; you know, when Cole was evil."

"But what would the brotherhood of the thorns want with Henry's mother," Piper asked.

"Not Henry; the package she was supposed to deliver," Prue said.

"So that's it," Paige asked. "We have to figure out what she was meant to give us and why this brotherhood would want it? Why can't we just ask Cole if he knows anything?"

"We will when he comes home. He should be leaving work about now," Phoebe said, slowly coming out of her shock.

"Why don't I fix us all something to eat," Piper volunteered and the family took this time to come down from the stress.

* * *

Cole came in through the kitchen door after finding his house empty. He had changed into a red long sleeve tee with a v-neck and sneakers. He could only wear his dress shoes for so many hours before he was tempted to throw them at someone. Seeing the food left on the counter, he put together a plate and headed further into the house looking for his wife and sisters while piling food into his mouth.

Moving into the foyer, Cole heard a scattered discussion seemingly coming from the conservatory. "Hey guys, what's up," he asked in between bites.

"Honey," Phoebe said in an obviously high voice signaling she was trying to get something from him. "We were waiting for you because we need your advice," she told him and her voice slowly trailed down to her normal pitch.

"Uh-huh, what do you need advice on?" He picked up Pearl and started cooing at her.

"We kind of need to know everything you might know on why the brotherhood of the thorn would have gone after Henry's mother?"

"Why would the brotherhood go after a mortal? She probably had access to something they wanted and wanted no one else to have. Why?"

Prue spoke next. "Reynar was responsible for Greer's death. You were close, once. We wondered if you had heard talk of any plans he may have had."

"The brotherhood always had several dealings going on at the same time, in multiple stages. I wasn't made aware of each one's progress," he told them. "This would have been in the late sixties or early seventies?"

"Yeah," Henry told his brother-in law. "Apparently an oracle foretold of something that my mom was supposed to deliver to the charmed ones."

"Have you tried the oracle," Cole asked. "It seems like your best bet of getting the information you want."

"Is that even possible," Henry asked his father.

"No, the oracle has since moved on. The only people who would possibly know are the rest of the council."

"So let's go to the council," Piper suggested.

"You can't go to the council," Harrison explained. "You have to either wait to be summoned for your next charge or wait for the public council meetings held on the sabbat days."

"The next sabbat is only two days away," Prue stated. "Would it be possible for us to go with you and meet the council?"

"I believe they would allow it. To meet the Charmed ones would be a privilege for them."

"So how exactly do we get to the meeting," Henry asked.

"We will cast a circle and perform a ritual that will transport us to the council site," Harrison told them. "I'll prepare it but I'm assuming your herbs are fully stocked, right?"

Prue nodded her head. "I had the feeling that whatever we're going to have to deal with is going to be pretty challenging. I bought in bulk," she said with a soft smile.

* * *

Prue and Andy let Harrison stay with them since Paige and Henry's apartment wasn't big enough for them, Billy and Harrison to stay in. The next night, before they would attempt to get information from the council, Billy was asleep after listening to her ipod and dancing around more so than doing her math homework.

Lying together in bed, Paige let Henry hold her against his chest and she gently ran her hands up and down his arms. "So tomorrow's a sabbat, but what exactly is it," Henry asked her.

"Well," she said drawing her voice out in a lyrical manner that made the back of Henry's neck shiver in anticipation, "it's like a holy day for wiccans. There are only eight in the year, four major ones and four minor ones. They celebrate different stages of the god's and goddess's life cycle and the wheel of life."

"So what does this one celebrate?"

"Beltane is what people typically refer to as May Day," she told him and placed a kiss along his neck.

"You mean like with the pole and ribbons?"

"Yeah, it's also when the god and goddess like to frisky," Paige added and kissed his jaw.

"Frisky, huh?"

"Um hum; it's a celebration of the two uniting, when the god impregnates the goddess."

"Um," Henry said after kissing her, turning to the alarm clock to check the time. "Half past eleven; maybe we can celebrate May Day without risking a pregnancy," he joked before kissing his wife and drawing her closer. What he didn't realize was that the batteries in the alarm clock had chosen to die precisely a half hour earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Um," Henry said after kissing her, turning to the alarm clock to check the time. "Half past eleven; maybe we can celebrate May Day without risking a pregnancy," he joked before kissing his wife and drawing her closer. What he didn't realize was that the batteries in the alarm clock had chosen to die precisely a half hour earlier.

* * *

_

"That was a good practice run," Henry said before kissing his wife's head. "Maybe we should practice more often. God bless Beltane," he joked.

"Well, Beltane is the last of the spring festivals," Paige said, adding to the information she had provided earlier. "It marks the arrival of summer and is about honoring life."

"Which is why the god and goddess get a little freaky, huh?"

"Absolutely. Beltane is a time when the veils between the worlds are thinnest and the two worlds unite and the Faeries return from their winter vacations, carefree and mischievous and playful. People would place rowan branches at their windows and doors for protection on the night of Beltane because otherworldly occurrences could take place. When the veils are almost completely thin it is an extremely magical time," Paige told him. "The Queen of the Faeries rides out on her white horse and tries to lure people back to her realm. Legend has it that if you sit beneath a tree on Beltane night, you may see the Faery Queen or hear the sound of her horse's bells. If you hide your face you will be looked over but if you look at the Queen you will be spirited away to her realm."

"The only Queen I will follow into another realm is you," Henry told her and shifted her closer in his embrace, allowing her to reach up and kiss him; lingering before placing her head back on his shoulder. "What should I expect tomorrow at the celebration? I'm kind of new to the whole wicca thing."

"Well, on Beltane eve the Celts would build two large fires lit from the nine sacred woods. The Bel Fire is an invocation to the god to bring his blessings and protection to the coven. The Bel fire is a sacred fire with healing and purifying powers and celebrates the return of life. Celebrating Beltane should include frolicking throughout the countryside, maypole dancing, leaping over fires to ensure fertility," Paige said and was interrupted by Henry's comment 'let's make sure not to do that' before she continued to say, "athletic tournaments feasting, music, drinking, children collecting flowers because flowers are a crucial symbol of Beltane, they signal the victory of Summer over Winter and the sensuality in all of nature and the bounty it will bring."

"What do you think the chances of us finding anything out are?"

"If there is something for us to learn it will make itself known," Paige said placing a hand on his cheek. "We will figure this out," she told him in a determined tone, "and we will all come out just fine."

* * *

Everyone woke up early the next morning so that they could travel to the council grounds for the celebration of the sabbat. Harrison had told them that it was an all day celebration and would begin in the morning. He made a circle, anointing it with the proper herbs and spices before clasping hands with the other family members. The kids were at daycare and all but Andy and Cole were going along for the ride.

They arrived at the grounds to frolicking children and slightly sloshed adults by the look of all the open wine bottles. Harrison guided the family to a long table occupied by who must have been the council of guardians. "Councilmen Cyrus, I hope you don't mind but I've brought the Charmed ones with me to celebrate the festival."

"The Charmed Ones? An honor and a privilege," he said extending his hand to shake. "A bit unorthodox but pleasantly so, Harrison. May I ask what inspired this meeting?"

"The Elders contacted me earlier in the week to tell me they had news of my son," the guardian apprised the councilmen.

"What of the boy," Cyrus asked eagerly; his eyes brimming with excitement. "Has he been found?"

Harrison clapped Henry on the back, maneuvering him to the front of the crowd. "Indeed he has. More importantly he was found in the company of the Charmed ones; as husband to the youngest."

"So despite evil's attempts to keep the oracle's vision from coming true, fate has conspired to bring it to fruition."

"Well," Henry said addressing his father's colleague, "we were all wondering what exactly it was that my mother was supposed to deliver to the sisters. We want to find it before evil can, so that we can protect it."

Prue spoke next. "Harrison told us that the oracle has since passed away, but we were hoping the council was privy to that information."

Cyrus nodded his head. "Come, let us convene in private. What we are about to discuss should not be made known to all. This is a very delicate situation, and we don't want to disturb the celebration for everyone."

* * *

The council was made up of sixteen elder guardians, each one a part of a pair symbolic of the god and goddess during the eight stages of their incarnations celebrated on the different sabbats. Today, Cyrus and Marisol represented Beltane, and therefore were in command of the councils going ons.

"After decades of searching," Cyrus announced, "Harrison's son Henry has been found." The council members mumbled surprised comments over the new development. "More importantly so, it seems fate led him directly into the arms of the Charmed ones, the very witches his mother, Greer, was supposed to deliver him."

"Wait," Harrison said, "what do you mean by that?"

"Henry's fate has always been to come into close contact with the sisters," Marisol informed the guardian. "Our oracle advised us to keep you unaware of this fact because you may have tried to fight this; a baby would have been a great bond that might have prevented you from allowing him to be raised near the witches. It was always meant for the Halliwell family to watch over and protect Greer as she raised the boy, seeing as how the union between a guardian and charge is strictly forbidden. However, due to the prophecy, we could do nothing or else we would undo what was to be according to destiny."

"Wait," Prue said, "Greer was supposed to come to us with Henry as an infant so that we could protect them, so Henry would have been raised with us and Greer was supposed to live? How did things get so screwed up?"

"Evil became aware of the prophecy and their pursuit of Greer altered what was to have been, keeping Henry hidden from us."

"What exactly is this prophecy you keep mentioning," Leo asked from behind Piper.

"A guardian's son born outside of the dictates of the society would father a new hybrid race of more efficient guardians; bound to a charmed one, their children would play a role in the new world ruled by the twice blessed child. They would serve as great warriors at his court, and help cement a new world order of peace."

"Back up a moment," Piper exclaimed as recognition seeped into her face. "Do you mean to tell me, us, that Henry's sole purpose in life is to impregnate Paige with super guardian-witch-whitelighter babies in order to sit at Wyatt's round table?"

The others looked to the council for confirmation. Almost an entire year earlier they had learned that Prue's son Wyatt was the reincarnation of King Arthur, even coming into ownership of the famous sword Excalibur.

"Yes," Cyrus confirmed their beliefs. "Henry and Paige's children will sit at the round table as Wyatt's knights, along with the rest of their cousins. They will play an important role in the coming years as Wyatt gains power and dominion. If evil had been able to learn of this aspect they would do everything possible to keep Henry's offspring from being conceived."

"Uh, we only just got married," Paige informed the council. "I don't think we're going to be thinking of kids for quite some time," she assured herself and Henry.

Marisol walked forward, and grabbing Paige's hand in her own, pressed it to Paige's abdomen. "The god and goddess have already granted you new life," the woman informed Paige.

"Excuse me," the youngest sister said.

"It would seem as though perhaps the faery have had a direct influence on you," Marisol said cryptically. "The choice has been taken from your hands."

"Paige is…" Henry looked from Marisol back to his wife. "Seriously?"

"It looks like we can go back to the celebration," Cyrus said with a grin on his face.

* * *

Hours later the family returned from the council grounds and Henry and Paige made their way home where they hoped Billy was behaving herself. Orbing into the kitchen, Henry looked at the stove clock and read 6:17 pm. "Do you want me to heat something up for dinner," Henry asked her. Since their little discovery Paige had been eerily quiet.

Shaking her head no, she walked to the bedroom to lay down when she screamed. Henry came running, prepared to take on a group of demons despite his lack of experience. Seeing nothing, he took a hold of his wife. "Paige, what's wrong?"

"The clock, Henry. Look at the CLOCK!"

"Eleven thirty…oohhh. Are you okay?"

Paige shot him a nasty look and then slammed the door in his face. "I guess not," he said and went back to the food he was microwaving.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay guys, this is the conclusion to Paige's chapter. I introduced Camelot into the saga for future stories but I think I want a chance to redo the Billy/Christy fiasco of season eight. Who knows how I'm going to attempt to fix that mess.

* * *

It took Paige a while to get used to the idea of being a mother. Everything in her had tried to deny that a baby was in her near future, especially considering all of her fears regarding her ability to juggle the responsibilities of being a wife, whitelighter, and social worker. Eventually though, after weeks of soul searching and fighting, Paige let down her walls and began to accept her future. Now, five months after the Beltane celebration, Paige was getting into the groove of expectant parenthood.

Up in the attic, sitting on aunt Pearl's couch, Paige was looking through catalogs of furniture for the nursery she and Henry were just starting to put together in their new house. Flipping pages, she marked sets she liked by turning the corners down before moving onto the next. She glanced up to see Billy taking Piper's potion final which would hopefully reduce the young girls training.

Piper came in with a tray of milk and cookies, gently placing them on a table and holding out a cup of milk to Paige. "How's the search coming?"

"Okay, but I might hold off buying furniture for a little while. I don't need to think about it until I start my last trimester."

"Okay, Piper. I think I'm done," the blonde said handing over her test.

Piper took a pen and marked all of the answers. "All correct," Piper said with a smile. "Looks like Prue's gonna have to make good on her promise to train you in advanced combat. Congratulations. What do you want to do to celebrate?"

"Uh,I think –that is if you don't mind—that I'd like to spend the weekend at my parents' house."

"I think they'd like that a lot," Paige told her foster daughter. "Why don't you go back to the house and pack your overnight bag. I can drop you off in an hour."

Billy nodded and made her way out of the attic leaving the two sisters to talk.

"How's my nephew?"

"Hank is doing just fine, thank you," and Paige proceeded to rub her belly.

"So you decided on a name?"

"Henry, Jr.," Paige told her older sister. "Hank for short."

"So you're sticking with the 'H' theme, huh?"

"Yeah. You know, Henry, Harrison, Hugh, Harry and Hayden," she said reciting Henry's recently discovered lineage. "It seemed like it was meant to be."

"What about for a middle name?"

"We're thinking Greer, after Henry's mother. Henry Greer Mitchell."

"It's got a nice ring," Piper smiled. "Has Henry thought about making contact with his mother's family?"

"Thought about it," Paige said shaking her head. "I can't imagine what the last thirty years has been like for them; not knowing what happened to their child or that they have a grandson. Henry just thinks that, for now, it might be better to hold off. He can't exactly explain his powers to them and I think he wants to spend time building a relationship with Harrison."

"That's understandable, I guess. Well, why don't we walk over to your place and get Billy ready to go to her parents? Maybe we can have a sister dinner after you drop her off," Piper suggested and the sisters orbed over to Paige's house. It was October and chilly outside.

"What the—"Paige said as she was surprised with her entire family in her living room, as well as tons of decorations and presents and food everywhere.

"Happy Baby Shower," Phoebe said running up to Paige for a hug.

"But what about Billy's parents," she asked, stunned.

"I'm still going," Billy said, "but my mom is going to pick me up after the party."

* * *

Hours past as the guests played party games, enjoyed food and watched Paige unwrap her gifts. Soon the guests left, leaving the sisters and their children. The men had all gone to a sports bar for dinner.

"I can't believe you guys did all of this for me. Thank you so much," she cried and hugged all of her sisters.

"It was Billy's idea to do it early, you know, with our history of going into labor with emergencies going on," Prue said. "She figured if anything happened at least you would be prepared."

"I'm kind of scared of how Hank's going to turn out," Paige admitted to her sisters. "The delivery part is scary enough, but what about the actual baby? He's going to have so many powers, and then to be a knight at the round table…that's so incredible. How am I supposed to raise a human being like that?"

"Because you're amazing," Phoebe said. "And so are we. We're all going to help you, and Wyatt," she said throwing Prue a reassuring gaze. "Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

"I'm glad that you decided to come," Billy's mother said. "Your father and I have missed you so much. How are things going with your training?"

It had turned out that Billy's parents had been aware of her heritage as a witch. Since Billy moved in with the Halliwells they had spent more time trying to learn about what that heritage meant, reading books and attending classes in order to understand their daughter.

"Good. I just finished my potion lessons with Piper and I had already finished spell writing with Phoebe. I still have a lot to learn, though, before…"

Billy's mom squinted her eyes in suspense. "Before what?"

"Before I go after Christy," she whispered and turned to stare her mom in the eyes.


End file.
